Bunker
The bunker is a terran defensive structure. Overview Bunkers, or "battlefield coffins" as they're sometimes referred to,Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. are able to be built in almost any location, keeping troops safe from enemy fire.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. As standard equipment for SCV manufacturing processes, all bunkers follow the same low-domed design. Once assembled, they are incredibly difficult to take apart, courtesy of their paristeelMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. or neosteel plating.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. The interior of the bunker makes room for four individuals in principle, though this is not the absolute limit. Weapon ports are located on all sides, with ammunition racks above them. The only entry/exit point is a single hatch to the rear. Game Unit StarCraft The bunker may garrison any four terran infantry units. While inside units may not be harmed by enemy fire although they are still affected by any affects they had prior to entering. Units with ranged attacks may fire out with +2 added to their range. Units may not activate any abilities while inside. If a Bunker is destroyed its occupants emerge unharmed. The bunker's fire cannot be directed by the player. While adept at dealing with en masse attacks of weak units, the bunker is vulnerable against heavy ones. Zerg and protoss units such as Infested Duran cannot enter the bunker. StarCraft II The bunker in StarCraft II takes up a larger placement area (3x3 instead of 3x2, the same size as the StarCraft II barracks and factory).Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05. Their carrying capacity is unchanged, as well as their cost. Bunkers now display how many units they have currently "loaded" without needing to select them.Source: Shacknews. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-15. Abilities in a Bunker Infantry units can use abilities from inside a bunkerKarune. 2008-02-29. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. except the SCV's repair ability.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. When a unit enter the bunker its special abilities becomes available within the bunker commands (load, unload, etc.).Source: Battle Report 1 -part 2 Accessed 2008-12-20. In June 2008, units within a bunker could use StimPack, EMP, nuke and Snipe.Karune, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft: Legacy StarCraft II Exclusive Q&A with Karune. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. When medics were in the game, a medic inside a bunker could heal units both within and outside Bunkers, but a medic outside of a bunker could not heal units inside of a bunker.Karune. 2008-02-19. Karune: Abilities from inside Bunker question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-19. The nullifier's Null Void ability, when it existed, canceled the abilities of units within a bunker. Units can be rallied to automatically enter bunkers.In the current build you can rally a Barracks into a Bunker or a transport. Units rallied in this way move successfully to the bunker or transport and enter. If the transport is moving, the rallied unit will chase the transport until it catches up and then the rallied unit loads. Cavez. 2009-02-04. Dustin: Do units rallyed to bunker enter? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-05. Bunker Abilities A bunker can be Salvaged while units are still in it; during this period, the units within can no longer use their abilities.Karune 2008-02-27. Terran's Salvage. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-27. Upgrades Wings of Liberty In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty camapign, there will be a bunker upgrade which enables eight units to fit inside, and will give the bunker 3 armor.Dustin Browder, Nick Breckon. 2009-06-29. StarCraft 2 Bonanza: Beta Still Not Dated, But New Screenshots, Singleplayer Details. Shacknews. Accessed 2009-06-29. Known Bunkers *Bunker 54 References Category:StarCraft Terran buildings Category:StarCraft II Terran buildings